Naruto Namikaze's story
by vjshadows
Summary: What should have happened once Naruto was orphaned.


CHPT 1

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Tsunade, we can't just leave the boy to fend for himself we are the godparents after all." An elderly man spoke to a seemingly young beauty.

"Jiraya you old fool we can't take him with us he would be in constant danger do i need to remind you our old friend is still at large, and with Minato's kekkei genkai we can't risk it he's better off here with our sensei." Tsunade tried to convince her friend while forcing back tears.

"But we can't just leave him he needs to be taught and you know just as well as I do that if we leave him here he will never learn what he should." Jiraya began to raise his voice now.

"Would you be quiet your going to wake him up. " Tsunade shushed him before tending to the disturbed baby in the crib next them. "Besides you can't teach him for a couple of years you might as well just wait for him to learn the basics here then teach him once he's old enough."

"Oh come on you act like he will kill himself he has his kekkei genkai and the fox helping him out, whats the worse that could happen." Jiraya tried pathetically to reason with his friend."

"Well lets see you could turn him into a giant pervert like yourself." Tsunade accused the old man.

"Humph i wouldn't expect someone like you to not understand my genius. Besides he is a Namikaze women will be chasing this boy with or without my creative genius." He boasted while flashing his trademark perverted smile.

"I don't care what you call it bottom line is i promised Kushina I would never let you turn her son into a perverted creep." Tsunade exclaimed before taking a small blond child in her hands and walking to an open window. "you took long enough." She spoke in a small whisper.

Coming out of the shadows a young boy appeared with piercing red eyes. "Itachi what are you doing here?" Jiraya asked the young Uchiha

"I came here on request of Lady Tsunade." Itachi whispered not wanting to wake the child.

"I've agreed to let him take care of Naruto before you take him under your wing." Tsunade informed Jiraya.

"Itachi the akatsuki plan could be jeopardized." Jiraya criticized.

"I will not allow myself to become attached I know what my purpose is and am fully aware of what I will have to do. All you must do is return in time to take Naruto once I leave it will be up to you to train him. With my sharingan I will do my best to analyze his chakra coils and tell you the best seal to use on him." Itachi spoke with a face completely vague of expression.

" Fine have your way, Tsunade give him Naruto." Jiraya finally submitted. Tsunade quickly gave Naruto to Itachi giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

"Go now Itachi I imagine you will have some explaining to do with you father." Jiraya told the boy straining his voice when he said "father"

Itachi gently held his grip on Naruto and jumped out the open window and ran to the Uchiha district.

Jiraya walked next to Tsunade and put his hand on her shoulder. "I hate to admit it but you couldn't have chosen a better caretaker Naruto will be fine Tsunade."

* * *

Itachi ran through the streets of his village being careful not to scare Naruto .As he finally arrived home he tried his best not to wake anyone else. Just as he was about to make the last turn into his own room he heard the commanding voice of his father. "Itachi what are you doing I don't recall you having a mission today."

"Forgive me father I should have informed you I am accepting a major mission here at the village until the time that my major mission is over I will not be attending any of your rebellion meetings." Itachi said not looking at his father's surprised face.

"Wh- who do you think you are, how dare you speak to me like that!" Fugaku yelled in pure fury at his eldest son

"Father with me I hold the demon fox's host I will take care of the boy and train him I have no intention of betraying the clan I promise you." Itachi lied and kept his cool disposition.

Fugaku's eyes were extremely shocked "how could you bring that monster into our house!"He bellowed.

"It is a special request father and if you want my help during your rebellion you will not bother the child!" Itachi began to raise his own voice and activated his sharingan knowing full well his father could be quite a problem if provoked.

"Fine just keep him away from me." Fugaku growled.

Itachi glared at his father before walking out of the house. As he walked out he noticed that Naruto had been awake for quite some time. "How did you manage to keep calm through all that?" Itachi asked the child completely astounded. "Hmmm as it seems you won't be welcome here..." Itachi preformed a transformation jutsu on Naruto and himself before entering a hotel and purchasing Naruto a room. " Forgive me Naruto-sama but you will be far safer here than with the Uchihas." Itachi said as he began putting up his strongest genjutsu seals all over the apartment to protect Naruto from assassins.

Itachi set down the child and prepared too leave Naruto. "I will return as soon as I can Naruto-sama may Minato-sama forgive me for this but I can not allow the Uchihas to figure me out it would get us both killed for sure. Rest for now once the time comes I will train you as a true Uchiha." Itachi left Naruto with a clone and returned back to the shadows.

* * *

** well that's the first chapter please review and tell me what you think  
**


End file.
